halloween special:promise of the moon
by LoveDefinition
Summary: FINISHED!the wind carried the sweet promise up to the sky and slowly melted in the heart of the full moon kag&inu!
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN INUYASHA  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: HEY GUYS! I DECIDED TO WRITE A HALLOWEEN STORY, SINCE I CAN'T GO TRICK OR TREAT... I KNOW IT SOUNDS STUPID FOR A HIGH SCHOOL KID.... BUT OH WELL, THIS IS A STORY ABOUT KAGOME AND INUYASHA, THOUGH I LIKED SESS AND SAYO (OR RIN) BETTER, BUT I JUST FEEL THIS STORY SUIT KAG AND INU BETTER, ANYWAYZ, ENJOY.  
  
oh yeah, it's in the POV of kagome.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
---------  
  
"kagome!?" souta yelled outside my door,"mom is asking if you want to go trick or treat this friday with us!"  
  
i was doing my homework, math, variables...  
  
"(A+B)to the second = A to the second+2AB+B to the second...what the heck, i will never remember this for tomorrow! souta! shut up!" i called back.  
  
"uh... ok..."  
  
"sorry, but talk to me later... S to the second+AB+AB+B to he second=(A+B)to the second? i guess i am right!"i clapped my hands, but then noticed it's the same thing i just wrote down,"aww..."  
  
~friday afternoon~  
  
"kagome!? are you gonna go trick or treat?"one of my friends asked while we were doing the cleanings.  
  
"i guess so... i mean... it only happedns once a year, right?" i said,"wish inuyasha won't get to mad..."  
  
"who's inuyasha...?"  
  
"your new boyfriend?"  
  
"i thought you liked hojo!"  
  
the girls gathered around me and asked.  
  
"wow wow... calm down... hmm... inuyasha is my friend... s dog... that i uh... have to en... take care of... haha..."i felt sweat dripping down my back.  
  
"oh, that wasn't very exciting..."  
  
"hey! so what do you think it's exciting? dating hojo!?" i called back.  
  
"hey kagome."  
  
"huh!? ho... hojo...?" i looked back, hojo was standing at the door.  
  
"i was wondering... maybe we can go trick or treat together? if you are going..."hojo asked.  
  
"uh..."i blushed a little, inuyasha is gonna be really mad if he finds out i didn't go because i want to hang out with hojo... but why should he care!? i am not going anywayz...  
  
"kagome! *cough cough*" he other girls coughed and showed me their sumbs.  
  
"uh... i think that's great..."i smiled.  
  
"cool! i will meet you infront of your house at 7, don't forget to dress up k?" he winked and left.  
  
"kagome! you guys are actually hanging out together now! that's great!"  
  
"yeah, that's great! though i am a little jealous..."  
  
"you go girl!"  
  
"yeah..." i sighed, wonder how mad inuyasha's gonna get...  
  
i went back home, everyone was preparing for halloween, souta dressed up in a werewolf. when i passed by him, he suddenly jumped up and howled.  
  
"souta! don't scare me like that!" i pushed him away.  
  
"gotcha!" he laughed.  
  
"oh really! i guess i haven't tell you about IT yet." i said secretly and pointed at my room, insisted him to follow me in.  
  
"what kagome!?"  
  
"you know what's really scary about halloween?"  
  
"yeah?" he sat on my bed and stared at me.  
  
"whatever you dressed up as for halloween, you will turn into it forever, as the moonlight shines one you."  
  
"yeah right!"  
  
"you will see, since you are sitting in the moonlight... oh yeah... you will see..."  
  
"kagome! stop it!"souta dragged himself away from the moonlight that shot through the window.  
  
"alright... whatever you say, i guess you can leave now."  
  
"it's not true... right?" he looked at and begged.  
  
"nope..."i snapped.  
  
"really!" he sighed with relief.  
  
"of course... no..."  
  
"kagome! you are confusing me! tell me you are lying!!" he yelled and pushed me toward the bed.  
  
"ah!! souta!!" i yelled and tried to stop him before i get hurt.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	2. Author's Note

hey ppl!   
  
this is not the new chapter, i will put up another two before halloween, so check it out ok?  
  
and yeah... i know i never capitalize my fics... i used notepad, not word... so.... sorry about that. if it annoys you that way, i will try to use word next time!.  
  
it's just you know, word keeps telling you this is wrong and that is wrong... when it's actually ok sometimes...   
  
anywayz, thanks for your advise 'umm...'  
  
i will post the next chapter on Tuesday and last chapter on thursday, plz plz check it out!  
  
thank you for reading this!! 


	3. author's note again, plz check

hey sup ppl?  
  
just wanna tell you that i am changing my name to:  
  
Juuroumaru  
  
and please check out my stories if you haven't:  
  
doggies daycare  
  
winter blossom  
  
kagome's curse.  
  
and yeah, the update will be on wether today or tomorrow.  
  
plz check it out! 


	4. hey ppl! i said i'll update on tues and ...

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN INUYASHA  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: SECOND PART, I GUESS THERE WON'T BE MORE THAN 4 ALL TOGETHER... I WANT TO MAKE IT SHORT, HAVE TO FINISH DOGGIES DAYCARE AT THE SAME TIME....  
  
oh and... i need more review for winter blossom... plz plz check it out... it's a christmas fairy tale.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
---------  
  
In the other world  
  
"she is late again! geez..."inuyasha and shippou waited by the well.  
  
"maybe she is not coming today,"shippou said, looking up at the skay,"the moon is almost out..."  
  
"what do you mean she is not coming! she never told us! just keep us waiting here the whold day!?"  
  
"well, remember last time she was talking about this 'holowin' festival? maybe it's today..." he suggested.  
  
"but it's not today in our world!"inuyasha grumbled.  
  
"well i guess candy means more to her than the jewel shards...inuyasha?... never mind..." shippou sighed.  
  
by the well in kagome's house.  
  
"wonder what's taking her so long..."hojo leaned on the shrine's door while he waited.  
  
suddenly the door opened.  
  
"wah! wahahoh..."he felled backwards into the room,"hey what was that..."  
  
"huh? who are you?"  
  
"what do you mean who am i!? who are... hey! you got dog ears!"hojo jumped up and touched the guy's ear.  
  
a/n: try find the scene when kagome and her mother first saw inuyasha.  
  
"what's going on ho...jo..." i stepped out from the door and saw inuyasha standing there with hojo on his back,"ha... what... what are you doing here inuyasha?" i sweated.  
  
"aren't you forgetting something? i thought today is friday!"  
  
"yeah it is indeed dog boy!" hojo interrupted.  
  
"get off me will ya!?"inuyasha grabbed hojo's head and threw him to the ground like he always does to shippou.  
  
"inuyasha! he is not shippou ok!?" i rushed over and helped hojo to his feet.  
  
"oh... are you saying that 'I' am the only one that should be treated THAT way?" after inuyasha went through the well, shippou followed him, and he was sitting on the edge of the well, crossing his arms.  
  
a/n: yeah... in all my fictions, every characters or every demons, can pass through the well...  
  
"shippou!? what... what are you two doing here!?"i was really mad, 'oh great... now hojo saw everything... i just wish he won't mind... after all, i think he liked me...'  
  
"what... what on earth is that thing!? kagome... you... you are a wizard!? witchcraft... ahh!!! get away from me!" he yelled and dragged himself away from me,"you!!"he pointed at us,"monsters!!!"  
  
'on a second thought... i guess we won't be talking to each other again...'  
  
"uh... inuyasha!?" i stared at inuyasha while hojo ran away.  
  
"what!? i didn't mean to scare him! and don't tell me that you didn't come because you want to hang out with him!" he barked and pointed his finger at the door where hojo disppeared.  
  
"it's not like that! i just want to speant halloween with my family!"i blushed a little.  
  
"inuyasha!" souta yelled at the hanyou as he stepped out from the dinning room,"my hero! you droved away that hojo wierdo! wee!!!!"he said and hugged inuyasha.  
  
"aww man! get it off me!"  
  
"hey! he is not a 'IT' ok!?"i dragged souta away.  
  
"whatever... why is he dressed like a wolf!?"  
  
"for halloween! i am glad you can join us!!" souta smiled..  
  
"huh? him... no... he has to go back..." i interrupted.  
  
"i would love to!!"shippou yelled,"I~~WANT CANDY! OH YEAH... I~~WANT CANDY........"  
  
"uh... what are you doing shippou?" i said without looking at him."sigh... he ate two bags of chocolate already..."  
  
"no... nothing..."he tried to say the word with a mouthful of chocolate.  
  
"it's ok kagome,"my mom smiled and gave him acnother one,"go ahead, little fol, you want one inuyasha?"  
  
"sigh..." i shooked my head,"oh well... that's my mom..."i said to my self.  
  
"are you ready to go sis?" souta drated out from his room with a big bag.  
  
"yeah, just let me get dress and we will go ok!?" i stood up from the sofa.  
  
"what! are you saying that you haven't get change yet!?"  
  
"yeah? so what?"i stared at him a matter-of-factly.  
  
"you slowbro..." he walked pass me and sat on the couch.  
  
a/n: slowbro... you know... that pokemon...  
  
~DING DONG~  
  
the doorbell rang, souta rushed over,"i will get it!!!" and opened the door.  
  
"trick or treat!" the kids yelled and showed their bags.  
  
"yikes... what on earth are they wearing..."inuyasha stared at them with the disgusting way, which he used on his half-brother, sesshoumaru.  
  
"there you go!"souta put some candy in their bags and closed the door after them.  
  
"don't tell me that's what you guys are gonna do..." inuyasha asked souta.  
  
"exactly, you yell 'trick or treat' and you get candy!"  
  
"man... i guess i should go now..." inuyasha walked to the door.  
  
"oh no you are not! sit boy!"i canme downstairs just in time to cast my little spell.  
  
"ouch!!" inuyasha slammed to the floor,"i thought you said..." he whined.  
  
"i changed my mind, you can get a lot candy for us with your dress and ears, so why should i waste the opportunity!?"  
  
"you are... huh?" after the curse wore down, he stood up and looked at me.  
  
"what!?" 'oh shit...' i just remembered,'this was the cloth i borrowed from kaede, it belongs to... kikyou... i didn't know he was coming... oh no...'i smiled, feeling sweat dripping of my forehead.  
  
"are you making fun of kikyou..."he stared at me, which usually annoys me, but this time, it freaks me out...  
  
"no... it's not... it's not like what you are thinking... you know... there are kids dressing up as princess... we are not making fun of the character we dressed up as... we dress up like this because... because..."  
  
"because what!?" he seemed to be really mad, i knew he had never got over kikyou, it hurts me to think of that sometimes... when he was protecting me... i always thought that maybe... maybe he just pretends that i am kikyou, and that he was protecting her instead of me...  
  
"because... because we love our characters..."i said quietly,"because we think they are adorable that... that... that they meant alot to us..." i felt my eyes went wet, i looked down.  
  
"kagome..." souta went over to me and tried to make me feel better by hugging me.  
  
"what... don't kagome..."inuyasha stood infront of me and begged,"i am sorry ok?... don't..." he didn't know what to do, so he hugged me li ke souta did.  
  
a/n: hehe... inuyasha's weakness...  
  
i wanted to push him away, but my heart told me not to, slowly, i felt souta let go of me and i heard the sounds of footsteps walking up the stairs,'don't leave me souta... what should i do...'  
  
"i am sorry kagome... i know i should have got over kikyou already and... but i..." he said quietly beside my ear. i can even feel his breathe,"will you forgive me? just... give me some more time..." he buried his head in my hair.  
  
"inuyasha..."i cried quietly in his embrace.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	5. the last chapter! aww

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN INUYASHA.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: THE LAST PART, SEE! I TOLD YA I WON'T MAKE IT TOO LONG! I ONLY HAVE ONE WEEK TO PUT IT ON!!!  
  
Chapter 3 - ending  
  
------------------  
  
When we finally got ready, it was 8 already, we ran around the blocks laughing and giggling, luckily it was a full moon that night, inuyasha was in his human form, but our clothese still had much of the neighbors attention. they always say,"you two are couples right? so kawaii!!!"  
  
a/n: i think it says on the book, inuyasha only change when it's a full moon on the first day of the month. but... my is the last day... uh... well... maybe it's a full moon + first day of month in inu's world...  
  
at the end, our candy bags was fullfilled with chocolates and lollypops. we dumped our candies on the floor in the dinning room, souta and shippou already started enjoying thei harvests, they were all satisfied, lying on the floor and talking about which candies they should eat first.  
  
inuyasha caught my eyes, he lightly swayed his head toward the door, and walked outside, insisting me to follow him. i stood up and left the room.  
  
inuyasha was sitting on the fence off the shrine looking up at the moon, i walked toward him and leaned against the fence beside him.  
  
a/n: i couldn't remember if there was a fence around the shrine, but oh well, i can't find a better setting, i can't put them in the park! too far... kagome would probably lost inuyasha on the way...  
  
inuyasha gently put his arm around my shoulders and rested his chin on top of my head.  
  
"i don't want you to forget kikyou, but on the full moon nights every month... just that one single day... i want it to be just us... just you and me..." i said quietly.  
  
"ok... i promise..." inuyasha kissed my hair.  
  
the wind carried the sweet promise up to the sky and slowly melted in the heart of the full moon.  
  
~END~  
  
HAPPY HALLOWEEN  
  
oh right... plz make sure to check out my other stories too!! thanks for reading 


	6. help needed!

Hey people! I know this story is done, pretty short eh?  
  
I am presently, writing my new story kagome's curse, it's going to be a really long one, be sure to check it out.  
  
And also, I want you guys to tell me what I should write at the same time, my friends sent me some ideas in emails, if you have the time, please chose one that you like and tell me in your review.  
  
I love all of them, though! Thanks for the ideas!  
  
1.Scream If You Can, the story takes place in mordern Japan, Kanagawa Prefecture. The gangs were students in this university, but they had a lack of money to pay their student fees. In winter vacation, they decided to investigate the haunted hospital for a TV show, and if they completed all the dares in 9 hours, from 9 pm to 6 am, they will receive 5,000 dollars! But if the fears take over, they may not survive the nights!Parings: Inu/Kag, Sess/Rin, Mir/San  
  
2.Switch, at last, that cursed demon Naraku has gone, once and for all. But he didn't just leave the others peacefully, he put a curse on Kagome and Inuyasha, but the curse didn't work out very well, instead of giving them a slow death, Kagome and Inuyasha got switched, Kagome is now an inu youkai, while Inuyasha turned into a normal human. What will happen now!?Pairings: Inu/Kag, Mir/San, and maybe a little Sess/Rin  
  
3.My bio Partner Inuyasha, so the setting is back to the mordern Japan again. Inuyasha used the jewel and turned into a human, he wanted to be with Kagome but that means, he has to go living in her time and go to school!!!Parings: Inu/Kag  
  
4.Dance with the Wolves, Kagome joined a summer camp with her friends, Sango, Miroku and her boyfriend Hojo. Their instructor told them a tale that every new moon of the month, the campers will be attacked by a pack of wolf. And after the first night in the wood, their instructor was missing.Pairing: Inu/Hojo (Inu), Mir/San  
  
5.Untitled, haven't got a name for it yet, but... Inuyasha used to jewel to turn him self into a human and went to live with Kagome. In summer vacation, Kagome's little cousin, Ashino, went over to live with them, and she fell in love with Inuyasha. This story is not gonna be like... you know... two girls fighting over a boy or tear jerker things... it's like... Inuyasha escaping from the little girl, after all, she is still a BABY! Hey, maybe I will call it Baby!Pairings: Inu/Kag+Ashino and a little Mir/San  
  
Yeah, that's about it! plz chose the one that you like! thanks a lot!! 


End file.
